Replacement Vampire
by DemonCat2Tailz
Summary: A normal person must fight to be stronger when he is suddenly exposed to danger in the form of the system he got and the new school he is about to transfer to. Non-Gamer Story.


**[Initializing...]**

 **[System start...]**

 **[Loading data...]**

 **[Error: Data not found.**

 **[Searching archives...]**

 **[Error: Archives not found.]**

 **[Request: Permission to reboot system and salvage remaining data...]**

 **[Permission granted, Reboot initiated.]**

 **[Reboot complete, User software has been lost, hardware intact but corrupted.]**

 **[Request: Permission to repair hardware and re-download software...]**

 **[Permission granted, repair started, time remaining: unknown.]**

 **[Error: Hardware repair time estimation unknown.]**

 **[Request: Permission to acces Temporal ability branch: #824...]**

 **[Permission denied.]**

 **[Request: Permission to wipe hardrive data and edit to fit software...]**

 **[Permision granted.]**

'Where am I?', That was the first tthought that came to my mind when I observed my surroundings, I was in a completely white room square in shape.

It made me calm for some reason, like all negative emotions had dissapeared. No wait, that's wrong, it's not just my negative emotions, but my positive one's as well. I couldn't feel anything but calm rationality, which was weir-

 **[User software loaded...]**

 **[User hardware adapted...]**

 **[Loading terrain...]**

 **[Loading enemy...]**

 **[Initializing class test...]**

 **[Loading emotions...]**

 **[Trial #1: Start...]**

Suddenly all calm rationality had been replaced with mind numbing terror.

'Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here?', I thought as I looked at the humongous forest I was now in.

 **? POV**

[Mission: Survive.]

[Bonus objective: Kill enemy.]

[Time limit: 10 minutes.]

"What?", the man asked.

Though he got no reply and couldn't wait for one either as he heard a bone chilling growl a few meters from him.

He spun around while jumping away to see a leopard getting ready to pounce. He immediately turned and sprinted as fast as he could, trying to use the trees as cover and using them to obstruct the leopards path.

He looked behing him to see the distance but saw that the predator had gained on him.

He frantically looked around for something to help him, but got caught of guard when the leopard pounced on him. He tried fighting back, kicking it so that it would stop biting and scratching him, but he failed and the vicious animal bit into his neck.

He could only freeze in terror as he felt his life ending, and as the light in his eyes faded, so did everything around him until all that remained was his corpse in the white room.

 **[Trail #1: Failure.]**

 **[Class detection: Failure.]**

 **[User: Deceased.]**

 **[Trial#2: Start...]**

Suddenly all calm rationality had been replaced with mind numbing terror.

'Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here?', he thought as he looked at the humongous forest he was now in.

[Mission: Survive.]

[Bonus objective: Kill enemy.]

[Time limit: 10 minutes.]

"What?", the man asked with a hint of confusion shining through his terror.

Though it was quickly snuffed out by horror once more when he heard a hunger filled growl behind him. Thinking quickly he picked up a branch near his feet and threw it with all his strength at the leopard immediately bolting in the opposite direction while he had the opportunity.

As he had ran about 20 meters he could hear the leopard persue him. He frantically looked around and saw a small hole under a tree that leads to a small cave. Whithout thinking twice he jumped in and began crawling to get away from the animal.

After reaching safety he started thinking about what he could do to survive. As he was contemplating, he couldn't see the snake raising it's head next to him as it prepared to bite him.

Luckily he saw a shadow of the snake's head in the corner of his vision thanks to some light shining through the roots.

He quickly shoved himself away and brought his arm up on instict to protect himself, which the snake bit.

Being desperate, he grabbed the snake around it's neck pulled it away from him, tearing it's teeth out of his skin and ripping his flesh with it. He could feel the poison already taking effect, even though it hadn't been in him for more than a few seconds.

Feeling the snake strugling in his grip he started hitting it's head on the solid wooden roots over and over and over until it finally lay motionless in his grasp.

After finding safety his adrenaline had finally stopped pumping and he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"O-ok calm down, c- calm down man, come on you can figure out what's going on.", he told himself while stuttering. "You were going to bed last, so that means that I was kidnapped? No that doesn't matter now, you have to deal with the leopard so that you can get help with the poison."

He started looking around for things to use, and saw nothing. After contemplating for a few seconds he grabbed the snake and broke off a long and thick piece of wood.

"H-here we go.", he said, trying to shove his fear to the back of his mind, before sprinting out.

He quickly saw the leopard approaching him at a fast pace, eager to devour him. He swung the make-shift staff with all his power, wich was pathetically little, at the leopards snout.

Thwak!

It connected and momentarily stunned the animal, wich he used to slam the snake's fanged mouth into where he hoped the leopard's aorta, a major artery, would be.

The predator jumped back a bit when it felt something penetrate it's hide, giving him a bit of room to breathe. He stood back a little, thinking the leopard would retreat to lick it's wounds.

But the leopard was enraged, it pounced on him when he was not ready and started trying to bite and scratch him to death. Luckily he managed to force the stick into the leopards mouth when it tried to bite him, the slightly sharp tip hitting the back of it's throat.

In his desperation to prevent his death, he started pushing and shoving the stick with all the force he could down it's throat, trying to kill the leopard.

"DIIEEEE! Damnit!", with a mighty roar and a wet tearing sound, the leopard fell dead.

"H-ha-haha, I made it.", he said, the adrenaline fully wearing off, which caused all his pain to return in full.

All at once the pain of the poison, the claw scratches and likely a few broken bones, affected him, causing him to pass out.

 **[Trial #2: Succes...]**

 **[Class detection succes: 14 available...]**

 **[Request: Permission to use limited variables to recieve host's choice...]**

 **[Permission granted.]**

 **[Removing host's injuries.]**

 **[Loading White_Room...]**

 **[Loading host status...]**

 **[Awakening host...]**

"Back here again?", he asked while looking at the completely white room.

"Did I fail again?"

[Mission: Survive.] (Completed)

[Bonus objective: Kill enemy.] (Completed)

[Time limit: 10 minutes.]

Status:

Name: Bartholoki Anluan

Age: 16

Class: 4

Points: 1000

[You will be rewarded with points that you can spend by saying 《Reward》 when you complete a mission.]

Time left until next mission: 7 days

[Rest and preparation for next mission are recommended, enemies will grow stronger the further host progresses. Test are mandatory.]

"No! Nonononono! I have to come back here in a week!?", the now named Loki asked in despair. "And the enemies will be even stronger? How can I d-Wait! The rewards! 《Reward!》"

Please choose the reward you want:

1.Skill: Your ability increases.

2.Item: Weapon, Defense item, etc

3.Other: Make a normal-type material into an item.

-Points remaining: 1000

"What type of skills are there?"

-Please select the type of skill you would like.

1.Main skill: User's basic ability that is needed to undergo missions. This is the determining factor that determines how well you do in the mission. You can only choose one. The amount of main skills you can learn is determined by your talent and qualification.

2.Support skills: Skills other than the main skill that helps the User. Depending on the conditions can be selected as much as you want.

-Points remaining: 1000

"So you a normal person can only have 1 main skill if they don't have talent or qualifications, but can have multiple support skills. I'll look at the main skills first."

\- Please select your main skill:

1.Aura control: Life energy's root energy is the aura. By controlling the aura you will get physical abilities that surpass the limit.

Beginner 1st level: You can control the aura inside your body. (-400)

2.Spirit summon: Sign a contract with a spirit to use nature's strength.

Spirits you are able to summon: water, wind.

Beginner 1st level: You can summon a low grade spirit for two hours. The time limit will decrease depending on how much power the spirit uses. (-400)

-Points karma: 1000

"Hm? What items can i get?"

\- Please select an item:

1.Sword

2.Spear

3.Blunt weapon

4.Hidden weapon

5.Bow

6.Other

"I won't choose a sword because that would take to much time to learn, the same with a bow. I don't have enough strength currently to use most blunt weapons and hidden weapons don't usually do much damage.", Loki thought as he analysed the benifits of each type. "I have a bit of experience with a spear but not a lot and I dont know what other is."

6\. Other

\- Knuckle.

\- Poison.

\- Darts.

\- Sling.

\- Gun.

"I would so like to choose a gun if I didn't have crap aim, so I'll choose 《Number 2: Spear》. Now that I have a weapon, what about skills?"

-Please select the type of skill you would like.

1.Main skill: User's basic ability that is needed to undergo missions. This is the determining factor that determines how well you do in the mission. You can only choose one. The amount of main skills you can learn is determined by your talent and qualification.

2.Support skills: Skills other than the main skill that helps the User. Depending on the conditions can be selected as much as you want.

-Points remaining: 900

"For my main skill I'll choose 《spirit summon, wind spirit》, which leaves me with 500 points, what type of support skills are there?"

\- Please select a support skill:

1\. Physical strength buff.

2\. Guiding.

3\. Magic core.

4\. Beast taming.

5\. ??? (Special skill): The special skill is determined by the examinee's constitution and propensity. Only one special skill may be selected. It is unknown what skill will manifest and it cannot be cancelled or changed. (-300)

"A special skill, it could be useless, but there's a chance that it could be amazing.", Loki thought with hesitation, before finally gritting his teeth and selecting it.

-You have acquired the 'skill synthesis' special skill.

-Skill synthesis (special skill): A 'skill' and 'skill' or 'skill' and 'item' that you possess can be joined to create a new skill. Say 'skill select.'

*An item that is used for the synthesis will be consumed.

*A skill that is created through the skill synthesis cannot be used for synthesis.

"That's actually pretty awesome, I'll get to that now, but first... Uhm, summon wind elemental."

\- Wind elemental (Sylph) is being summoned.

Suddenly wind started gathering and swirling together to form a small shape, the shape started showing more physical features. Eventually it formed an adorable blue cat about as big as a hand.

"A cat?", Loki asked in confusion wich quickly turned to adoration when he saw Sylph looking at him with it's starry eyes, "Oh you're the most adorable thing ever, aren't you?"

"So what can you do?", Loki asked after snapping out of his funk.

Sylph stared at him before wind started swirling around the area, forming a mini tornado.

"Ok! Wait! Wait!", he tried to stop Sylph when he saw a time counter ticking down in the cornor of his vision.

"Hey Sylph, can you make your wind sharp like a blade or enhance the sharpness of a blade?", he asked to wich Sylph nodded.

"Really, then let's test it. Summon spear!"

Suddenly his once empty right hand was no longer empty and held a spear. The spear looked normal, with a wooden shaft of about 5' and a steel spear head of about 1'.

"Enhance this please.", the edge of the blade started glowing a faint blue and when he swung it, he could hear it cutting through the air.

"Nice. unsummon spear!", the spear disappeared.

"Okay Sylph, I'll summon you again later. Unsummon Sylph.", he watched as Sylph dissapeared. "Physical strength buff."

-Physical strength buff (support skill)

-Entry level 1: will earn physique of a healthy adult male. (-100)

-Entry level 2: will earn physique of an athletic adult male. (-150)

-Entry level 3: will earn physique of a trained soldier. (-200)

-Entry level 4: will earn physique of specially trained marine. (-250)

-Entry level 5: will earn physique that reinforces/strengthens to the limits of the human body. (-300)

"Purchase entry level 1"

\- Points remaning: 100

Suddenly his body started wrigling and spasming before returning to normal, though you could now see a faint outline of muscles on his skin.

"Purchase guider."

\- Points remaining: 0

"Skill synthesis, Physical strength buff and summon (Sylph)."

-Synthesis successful. You have acquired the divine protection of wind (synthesis skill).

-Divine protection of wind (synthesis skill): stir up wind with your body. It is influenced by the user's concentration and skill level along with the spirit's skill level.

*Entry level 1: time duration 15 minutes. Cool time 1 hour.

"Awesome, let's try another one. Skill synthesis, Guider and summon (Sylph)."

-Synthesis successful. You have acquired athleticism (synthesis skill).

-Athleticism (synthesis skill): improved reflexes and movement.

*Entry level 1

"Maybe next time I'll be able to climb a tree and escape from the leopard or directly fight it without having to run away.", Loki sighed, "When can I leave this place?"

 **[Class set: Summoner/Spearmen.]**

 **[Host hardware updation complete.]**

 **[Exiting White_Room.]**

 **[Loading world.]**

 **[Loading time.]**

"e up... ake up! Wake up!", upon hearing the screaming in his ears and being robbed of the warmth that is his blanket, Loki shot up.

"What?", he nearly growled out.

"You need to start packing your things.", the voice, his mother told him.

"For what?", he asked in irritation.

"Dont you remember that you're transferring schools to Japan, what was it called again, okay high? No, its yokai? Yeah! Yokai high.", she said after searching for a bit.

"I'll start now, and I still have a week left before I have to go."

"Just hurry and get up.", she said before leaving.

"Whatever...", he sighed. "Like I could care about school right now, all i care about is surviving."

He stood up and walked to his mirror, seeing his brown hair, green eyes and scrawny build, he sighed. "At least I still look the same."

 **The end. Hope you enjoyed this, I'm taking a break on my other fic and will be writing this for a while. Review if you like it. Thanks.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
